


dirty dancing

by xiaoyanggang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Preview, Teasing, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyanggang/pseuds/xiaoyanggang
Summary: yangyang & xiaojun have had a little too much to drink





	dirty dancing

**Author's Note:**

> hey! read til the end for a surprise

dirty dancing

 

it was hot...too hot. xiaojun closed his eyes & sank back into the warm body behind him. both boys were alone in the dorms while the other members had schedules, & they decided to have a little fun. a couple drinks & heavy make out sessions led them to their current situation. yangyang was gripping xiaojun’s hips tightly as they provocatively danced together in the darkness of their room with some vulgar, American song about loosening buttons playing in the background. the moonlight was their only source of light. xiaojun hadn’t felt this alive in awhile, it’d felt amazing stepping out of his usual reserved demeanor & be a little daring. his train of thought was cut off as he let out a shameless moan, feeling teeth sink into his neck. “you like that?” a husky voice growled. xiaojun turned into putty as he felt hands slightly larger hands trailing over his body. “yeah...don’t stop..please..” he wheezed, closing his eyes as the nibbling along his jugular increased tenfold. xiaojun gasped as one of yangyang’s hands suddenly moved to his behind & kneaded it. his boyfriend had touched him there occasionally before but never this roughly. he was used to playful pinches & harmless slaps, this was different. the desire that suddenly filled the air was suffocating. xiaojun’s eyes widened, feeling something pressing against his behind & felt so scandalizes he almost passed out. “h-hey..yangyang” he slurred, trying to regain his composure..

 

to be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback for me to keep going would be appreciated


End file.
